Sia Sapphire
"Yeah, you're right... Nothing stops a hero. Thanks Crash Man" - Sia before going to the Sub-Version realm when Crash Man said he didn't care if he was hurt and that he was going too. Sia Sapphire is one of the main characters in Life of Heroes RP and Life of Heroes RP 2: Death from Above. She has a kind heart and knows what is right. In the beginning, she was being hunted down by Shadow but later becomes friends with him while trying to save him. She is close friends with Crash Man, Randy and a Chao named Smerk (who considers her to be his mother). She also has a crush on Crash Man . But for some reason, she keeps fainting a little later after using the Mystic Fire of Sapphire move. While in the Sub-version relm, She becomes hypnotized by Demon Sonic to steel dream emeralds from the foutain of dreams but is saved by her friends. After DS leaves her mind, Sia and the rest of the team fights DS and defeats him. After six months have passed, she became stronger and has controlled her special power without fainting. However, she seems to have met Black Doom and Red before but can not remember anything of it except for Red trying to shoot her. After meeting Crash Man and Smerk again and after becoming a G.U.N. agent, Sia and CM called The Chaotix to help them fight Black Doom and his forces. Sia has encountered alot more friends and enemies in her second adventure. While hiding at Q-Pid's uncle's manstion, Shadow told her that he had a lost half-sister. Sia almost got cutt by Kai when he pulled a knife at her when Sia tried to get medicin for CM. Team Classic Referance Trouble in the Data World =Relationships= Crash Man Sia's clostest friend and crush is Crash Man. Sia and Crash Man's relationship as grown alot since they met and Sia is now CM's girl friend. Sia cares for CM as much as she loves him. Sia's and CM's relationship is also based off of SierraSia's and Bandicootfan63's friendship. Shadow the Hedgehog At first, Sia thought Shadow was a bad guy. But after Shadow protected her from a giant Crash Bandicoot, Sia began to trust Shadow more. Sia cares deeply for Shadow and sometimes gets worried about him. Sia considers Shadow as a clost friend to her. When Sia saw Shadow's memory of him with Maria, Sia became more worried for Shadow. Randy Randy has been Sia's best friend since befor the RP even began. Sia's and Randy's relationship is based off from the relationship SierraSia has with Rcisim319 as best friends. The Night Trio and NightDusk Sia's oldest enemies were the Night Trio and NightDusk. Sia's arch rival upon the Night Trio was Sal Garnet. Sia and Sal have mostely fought each other whenever they meet. But after seeing that Sal has matured in the 2nd RP, Sia now thinks of Sal as an trust worthy ally. The one member of the Night Trio Sia always hated was Spark Topaz. Spark was the first of the Night Trio that Sia met. Befor the first RP began, if you saw Sia and Spark together, you'll know that they will fight each other. Sia still dosen't like Spark in the 2nd RP. Sia dosen't really hold a relationship with Shade Amethyst, but still fought aginst him in her hometown. Sia's arch enemy of all was NightDusk. After she heard what NightDusk did to the Aura Energy Guardians long ago, Sia swore to stop NightDusk. NightDusk is Sia's strongest and most dangerouse enemy she has ever met befor she appeared in the RP. The Vile Fiends Sia has foughht the Vile fiends many times befor, but never in there current group. The first member Sia met (excluding Shade) was Venomiss. Sia have always hated Venomiss's crimes of poisoning other people and dosen't trust her completely. Mud-Bud was the second of the Vile Fiends that Sia met. Sia never understood Mud-Bud's crazyness and how he even became crazy, but if Sia sees him causing trouble, she will fight him. Sia met Q-Pid next. Sia gets anoyed by Q-Pid's absestion for love and calls her the "princess of being anoying". Lake was the last of the group to have met Sia. Sia always sees Lake causing trouble with people. However, dispite that Sia has always fought the Vile Fiends, she is willing to work with them to stop Black Doom. Trivia *She seemes to have a catch phrase witch is "Vinilla Fudge" *According to Sia, her mother was killed when she was 5 years old. But according to her father, that was her step mother and her birth mother disappeared a few days after Sia was born. *Sia's knowledge of healing injeries, revealed by healing Luna, could have been given to her while watching the doctors in the hospital while she was recovering. This has not been confirmed, however. *Crash Man has an obvious crush on Sia. *Sia was one of the three heroes to become G.U.N. agents at the beginning of Life of Heroes RP 2, along with Crash Man and Smerk. *Sia's real name is Sara Bluesmith. Category:Heroes Category:Guardians Category:G.U.N. Agents Category:S